Serenity
by thenobelunicorn
Summary: Nobody cares when you're happy; nobody cares when you're sad, Everyone cares once you're dead.


Serenity:

Karkat sat down belittled by the mass of trees looming around him. Seated in a nestle of twisting roots he analysed his surroundings. This place was extremely beautiful. The wise, old trees surrounded the deserted desolate plain. It was a place hardly any light shone through because of the heavy foliage above. In between the vast trees were fragile twisted vines, tangled between each trunk. This place was named Serenity, and it was so. It was a surreal environment of fantasy, so clean and pure; undisturbed by destructive greedy humans.

As Karkat sat in his rooted chair he gazed longingly up to the high-tops of the trees where no light shone through. This place was sad, lonely; it had lived far too long, so many memories were made and lost in Serenity, history was made and forgotten. Many things that once were are lost for only the trees can remember, and sadly they do not share stories with humans.

Through his eyes he saw darkness, the emptiness of his soul reflecting back. He saw things that should have been, and things that will; although he will not be here to witness them and the change they may bring to this lump of earth floating meaningless in the void.

"Nobody cares when you're happy" he whispered as he gazed into the drained life of Serenity. Looking down at the damp lustrous ground he whispered again "nobody cares when you're sad." Friends only are there when they feel like it, when it suits them. Nobody cares, it's a mask. He's alone in this world. Karkat was a leader no one listens to. Screaming and begging to be heard over the roar, yet no one took a second to listen. He's surrounded by masses of people, yet walks alone, the lonely prince. The one who has everything, yet is deprived of the only thing he needs. He finished what he came here to say, "They're all going to care once I'm dead." Only in death can they understand what they caused, only then will he be heard.

Behind him he heard the rustle of crunching leaves and he whipped his head around. Standing there was a familiar face. "I care when you're happy, I understand when you're sad and I always listen." Karkat looked up into his shades and Dave sat next to him. Instinctively he leaned against him, leaving all his manliness behind he began to cry. He washed his loneliness away, his anxiety's and pressures. The whole time Dave sat, put his arm around him and let the tears flow. Not once did he judge him or loosen his grip.

He didn't know how to say goodbye, but now he didn't have too. Goodbyes are always the hardest for they are the things that last, the memories in between fade over time. Dave reached down and pressed his lips to Karkats hair. Through his shades a tear ran down his cheek. He wasn't ready to say goodbye yet; and perhaps, he never will be.

The two sat in Serenity, their story was added to the tree's books. They never said goodbye again for it was already said a long time ago. Every passing day is filled with the fading whisp of a memory. They stand together in Serenity for an eternity.

Nobody cares when you're happy; nobody cares when you're sad. Everyone cared once they had said a last goodbye. For once they were herd, but it was already far too late. They made changes, yet they were not there to see it happen. The world revolved and they were forgotten, a childhood memory. Around them their voices now silenced were heard, although it was too late for them it helped others. In the end that's all that matters. Around them peoples lives changed and slowly they came out of their shells, they were the two boys who made a difference.

Oblivious to this they wondered aimlessly, timelessly in Serenity. Life is hard, death is easy; yet saying goodbye broke their hearts because no one realized it would be the last they saw of them. Together they will lie in Serenity, eternally. Maybe they will see others, but they doubt it. It's hard to find Serenity, yet when you do you can never leave.

The two sat underneath the oldest tree in the center of Serenity and gazed into the distance. They linked fingers and spied the stillness and peaceful echo. The light never shone through in anyplace but here. As it dimly shone through dancing along the sorrowful earth tickling their skin. Not a single branch moved in Serenity as they lay. They closed their eyes as they waited. Together, forever wondering in Serenity.

**AN:**_ Hi, sorry I'm not the best writer out there, however i would immensly appreciate any helpful review that can help me improve.. :)thank_


End file.
